Barry, The Teenage Warlock
by DanniHavok
Summary: Barry doesn't want to make a big deal about turning 16, even if his Joe and Iris do. He just wants to go to school and pretend it's another day. Of course his life is never that easy especially when Joe starts his day by claiming that he's a warlock. What is his life? Sabrina AU with eventual Coldflash, guess who Len is ;).


So I've been re-watching Sabrina and as Coldflash are my new OTP a little nugget was planted in my head, so here we are! I want to do the chapters as related oneshots, based off different episodes mainly from the early seasons of Sabrina then I'll probably write my own ideas, this first one isn't so much Coldflash as a basic beginning, hope you enjoy. R&R peeps...Danni

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open allowing Joe West and his daughter Iris to peek into Barry's room. Iris squealed quietly and clapped her hands gently at the sight they saw "awesome I know it would happen."

Joe frowned "I am not looking forward to telling him in the morning."

Iris joined in her father's frown "well we can't keep it from any longer dad."

The man sighed quietly "I know" they both looked back at the figure floating above his bed fast asleep. Barry's cover had slid from his body and fallen to the floor as he turned in mid air to curl up on his side. Joe raised an eyebrow at Barry's butt now facing them which made Iris giggle "come on in case he wakes up."

They closed the door behind them and stood for a moment in the hallway "so what's the verdict I'm dying to know?"

The drawling voice made Joe frown but he answered "it happened but you better stay away from him."

The hum that answered was bored and followed by a sarcastic "I'm sure I can manage." It sounded distance as well as the speaker wandered down the hall and away from Joe and Iris.

Iris shook her head "ignore him dad."

Joe made a noise in his throat "easy to say, harder to do."

They stood for a moment longer before Iris rubbed her dad's arm "I'll see you in the morning dad" then she moved to her bedroom to return to bed.

Detective Joe West stood in the hallway of his home looking between the two bedroom doors of his daughter and foster son worrying for them before sighing and heading to his own bedroom.

* * *

Barry stretched out groaning and reaching for his alarm to silence it before curling up on his side and searching for his covers. He shivered before opening his eyes and frowning when he noticed that it was bunched up on the floor "what the hell?"

A disgruntled yowl from Barry's feet made him turn and grin at the sleek grey cat that was curled up at his feet. Barry rubbed his foot along the cat's back "sorry Len hope I didn't kick you in my sleep, I kicked the covers off."

The cat stretched up onto his paws and padded up the mattress rubbing his head along Barry's shoulder as the teen lay on his back "you wishing me a happy birthday?" Len's ice blue eyes narrowed for a second before he yawned in Barry's face making him roll his eyes before scratching the cat behind his ears. Len lay his front legs across Barry's chest and purred as his ears were massaged and Barry frowned "so how much of a big deal do you think Joe and Iris will make of my birthday?"

Of course the cat didn't answer but the moment of peace of interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door "Barry you up yet?"

Barry sat up quickly shifting a disgruntled Len as Iris peered in through the door "Iris how many times have I asked you not to just walk into my room?"

For a second she frowned at him her eyes moving to the cat before looking back at him "and how many times have you slept in, ignoring your alarm and made us late for school?" Barry pouted but pushed himself off the bed picking up his covers as he did so "Barry why do you let that fleabag sleep in your bed?"

Len glared at Iris as Barry fanned the cover over out over the bed and barely leapt out of the way of being trapped under it. "I don't let him sleep on my bed, he gets into my room and sleeps there of his own choice" then he frowned at her "I don't get why you don't like him."

"He shreds my clothes and sheds hair everywhere what's to like?" Iris raised an eyebrow at her foster brother who frowned at her.

"Well I like him and anyway if you and Joe don't like cats I don't understand why you took him in" Barry sing songed as he passed by her heading to the landing bathroom.

"Mangy beast" Iris hissed to which she got a very sardonic 'meow' back before she stormed away from Barry's room.

Breakfast at the West household was always a rushed affair usually because Barry was running late and holding everyone up but Joe made sure this morning would be different. He had asked for the morning off so that he could drive Iris and Barry to school and be able to treat the birthday boy to a special breakfast.

"Pancakes!" Barry grinned at the heavenly smell and stacks waiting at the dining room table "Joe you didn't need to."

"Of course I did" he grinned pulling the teen in for a hug "happy birthday son."

Barry hugged him back tightly before sitting at the end of the table and pulling a plate towards him just as Iris sat next to him. They had barely started eating when Len leapt up onto the table and started sniffing round Barry's pancakes "hey Len get down."

He picked the cat up and placed him on his knees so that he could lay there flecking his claws into the material of Barry's jeans. Joe noticed Barry tearing a tiny piece off the top pancake before it disappeared under the table and he shook his head "so you don't have plans after school right?"

Barry shook his head "no I knew you would want to have a family dinner and..." he swallowed to stall for time before muttering "I was hoping you would take me to see my dad tonight?"

The policeman frowned into his pancakes his fork stabbing absently at the sugary treat "Barry I know it's your birthday but there is something we actually need to discuss when you get home."

Barry's heart sank, his appetite disappearing with disappointment taking it place "oh, is it about my visits?"

"No" Joe reassured quickly "you visiting your father is fine but there is something important me and Iris need to tell you, something that your dad asked me to tell you so that when you've processed it you can go to him with any questions."

Barry frowned at his foster father "wait if it's something my dad wants me to know shouldn't it comes from him?"

"It's kinda complicated Barr" Joe soothed "it's something to do with your family history, something that will be hard to process and your dad thought it would be better me telling you here in a safe environment rather than behind a plate of glass in the prison visiting room."

Barry's nose scrunched in confusion "something about my family...what does that mean?" Then his eyes widened "is it about my mom's mu- about her death?"

"Yes and no" Joe replied "it's more about your family ancestry and it spans back over many many year-"

"You're a warlock Barry" Iris jumped in, the words spilling from her mouth like water from a tap.

Both men jumped, she had been so silent they had forgot she was there "Iris!" Joe chided in annoyance as Barry looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You were taking too long" Iris complained before looking to Barry with a bright smile "you're a warlock Barry and so is your whole family and so are mine."

"A warlock?" Barry repeated slowly "like a magic casting wand waving warlock?"

"Yup" Iris grinned as Joe rested his head in his hand in despair "you just need the glasses and you're Harry Potter."

Barry looked from her to Joe before snorting in mirth "very funny" then he picked up Len and stood "not really sure I get the joke but haha."

He walked away from the table carrying the cat and heading upstairs to grab his school bag leaving Iris to gap after him "he doesn't believe us!"

"Of course he won't" Joe sighed "not when you blurt it out like that."

"But dad" Iris moaned "his powers will start to show themselves, what if he does something at school when I'm not with him and I can't reverse it he needs to take this seriously!"

"I know honey so you just need to convince him and try make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Iris opened her mouth to argue that she couldn't follow him around all day when Barry came bounding down the stairs Len close at his heels. "Well" he announced "I'm getting a lift from Cisco and he'll be here any minute thanks for the birthday pancakes Joe."

"Barry!" Joe yelled but the boy was already out the house Len slinking out behind him.

* * *

"You know Len" Barry mused as they sat on the porch Barry stroking down the cat's back "I love Joe and Iris but they can be really weird sometimes."

Len simply purred in response before a van came crashing round the corner at the top of his street almost on two wheels. It came careering down the street flying over a speed bump and parking in front of his house music blaring through the open windows. A grinning Hispanic boy with long black hair sitting messily around his shoulder leant over the front seats and across a distressed looking brunette who sat in the passenger "Barry my man you're chariot awaits."

Barry shook his head with chuckle before giving Len one last rub and scratch behind his ears "see you after school." He then walked down the path grinning at his friend and shouting "Cisco I still don't get how you passed your test."

"Hey I am a very good driver" Cisco said in a tone of offence which made the brunette roll her eyes as Barry climbed in next to her. As she shuffled into the middle she muttered something making Cisco glare at her "hey if you wanna walk Snow you can."

Caitlin glared at him "do I need to remind you the only reason you're giving me a lift to school in the morning is because your monster truck rammed my car?"

Cisco made a guilty face but muttered mutinously "it's a van not a truck" and Barry burst out laughing before they jerked backwards and then shot off down the street.

"Kid's a maniac behind the wheel" a deep voice from the West porch grunted making Len turn to see a large insanely bushy ginger cat sitting on the wooden fence that surrounded the porch glaring at Len with yellow eyes.

Len turned to face the other cat "always good to see you Mick" he drawled his tail swishing behind him.

Mick inclined his head before leaping down from his spot to come sit by his partner "how'd he take it?"

"Didn't believe them" Len replied "should have expected that, Iris blurted it and daddy dearest just sat there and watched it turn into a trainwreck."

Mick grinned showing sharp teeth "bet you didn't help the matter?"

Len blinked slowly at him "they want to pretend I'm a house cat then you can make damn sure I'll win an oscar for my performance." Mick chuckled his tail swishing aggressively in amusement before Len sighed "but the kid does need to know the truth so when they go in for the kill tonight I suppose I should help."

"Nothing says 'freaky' like a talking cat" Mick said dully before standing and padding down the steps of the porch "see you around Len."

He didn't answer just watched his oldest friend and partner in crime trot across the road to his prison/home before his eyes swivelled to the corner Cisco's death trap van had disappeared around. Leonard Snart had never been a sentimental man, even when he was an _actual_ man but he liked Barry and wanted to make sure the kid was prepared for the world as it was and he knew that Joe West would not be enough for the task. Sure Joe was a strong warlock, even Iris was marginally gifted but they dealt in white magic that would not protect Barry from what would come for him and while he had been stripped of his own powers Len wasn't completely helpless and could still teach Barry a thing or two.

* * *

"So I have chem first, then history and the science club are meeting over lunch so can I borrow your notes from biology then?" Barry asked as he shuffled through pieces of paper and Cisco ignored him as he rooted about in his bag for the chemistry textbook.

"Yeah man whatever" he replied harassed "come on, I put that stupid book in my bag this morning!" They reached their chemistry classroom and Cisco groaned "if I don t have my book again Wells is going to incinerate me with a bunson!"

Barry gave him a look of pity before they entered the class and took their usual seats in the middle of the classroom while Professor Wells was writing something up on the whiteboard. Cisco threw his rucksack onto the table and was about to start pulling things out of it when Wells spoke from the front still facing the board "Mr Ramon if you do not have your textbook with you there will be consequences."

Cisco made a small noise of panic and Barry couldn't help but wish that Cisco was just looking over his textbook. His best friend wore a look of impending doom on his face when he suddenly stilled his arm elbow deep in the bag before he grinned. Then with a flourish pulled out a large textbook that Barry recognised at once and grinned back at Cisco whispering "see you did pick it up this morning."

"I am all set HW" Cisco yelled triumphantly and Wells sighed with great disdain.

"Please don't call me that" he muttered before turning to address the class "alright everyone we're starting on the structure stability -"

"Weird though" Cisco mused quietly as Wells started up his lecture "I was just thinking that I had left it under my seat in the van because I don't remember putting it in my bag."

Barry shrugged "you must have" and they turned their attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"Hey Barry!"

Iris yelled down the corridor making the brunette groan and Caitlin frown but Barry gave her a weak smile "it's cool I'll catch up."

He turned to face his sister as Cisco and Caitlin went on to the science club meeting "Iris for the hundredth time I. Feel. Fine!"

"I wasn't going to ask you that" she frowned but even as she opened her mouth Barry cut across her.

"Alright, then no, nothing weird has happened since the last time you asked me and yes this joke is getting old now I need to get to my meeting."

He turned to retreat but Iris caught his wrist "Barry I know you don't believe us" she took a step closer to him and lowered his voice even though the corridor was basically empty as most students had rushed to the canteen. She even looked around conspicuously "and I know you won't until you see proof, I just don't want your proof to do something stupid."

Barry glowered at her "like what, turn Tony Woodrall into a frog if he tries to punch me?" The deadly serious expression on her face made Barry groan again "look Iris I'll see you after school ok?"

He shook himself free of her grip and raced after Cisco and Caitlin turning the corner at the end of the corridor and crashing into a solid figure. He stumbled back and looked up to apologise when a strong hand gripped the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him back to them. Barry didn't need to hear the voice to know who was all but growling at him "you need to watch where you're going Allen!"

Barry glanced nervously up at the very person that he and Iris had just been discussing and the last person that he wanted to see in the building. Tony Woodrall was the same age as Barry, in theory at least but as he stood nearly a foot taller and wider than him it was hard for Barry to believe that. He glowered down at Barry through his small dark eyes as the skinny teen tried to wriggle free of his grip.

"L-look Tony I'm sorry" he tried to sound strong, hating the crack in his voice "I was in hurry."

Tony jerked his arm holding Barry's collar hard and he all but flew towards the lockers that lined the walls to crash into them. The rattle of steel and the padlocks sounded in Barry's ears as Tony crowded him once more "what's got you in such a hurry Allen?" Of course he didn't actually wait for an answer before he sneered "something pathetic I bet, you got science club huh?"

Barry felt a wave of rage and fought harder against Tony's grip "what's it too you?"

"You're such a sap Allen" Tony chuckled before shaking his head "you think you're so smart but you're tragic." The heat had spread to Barry's cheeks and his anger was building treacherous tears in his eyes as Tony continued "just the pathetic kid of a murderer, a sad man that had to kill his wife to feel powerful."

The war cry Barry let out of louder than even he expected and the force of his anger seemed to propel Tony away from him. It was only when he heard the crash and crunch of twisted metal that Barry realised. He had pushed Tony, right across the hallway and he had hit the opposite wall of lockers so hard two of them had buckled breaking the locks and indenting the doors.

Tony lay stunned on the floor blinking up at Barry in disbelief as Barry looked down at his hands in his own amazement. Tony was still clutching a scrap of Barry's t-shirt in his meaty fist that had ripped free and left the neck wide and ruined.

"What the hell Allen?" Tony started sluggishly starting to stand "you freak -"

But Barry was already running down the hallway and towards the sanctuary of his science club, Iris's words echoing in his head no matter how ridiculous they were.

" _I just don't want your proof to be to do something stupid."_

* * *

Barry closed the front door to the West household silently and started to creep to the stairs after spotting no one in the living room when Joe shouted from the kitchen "that you Barr?"

Barry's head slumped in defeat as he muttered "how the hell does he do that?" He looked down the hallway to the kitchen as though the room held his doom "yeah it's me Joe."

"Dinner is ready" he called "come on through."

"I'll get cleaned up first yeah?"

He thought he had succeeded in putting off the inevitable continuation of this mornings conversation but Joe suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Barry we need to talk" his frown was worried "Iris told me about what happened with Tony."

'Traitor' he thought before sighing "it was nothing Joe, he won't tell any teachers he doesn't want the school to know he was beaten up by me."

He tried for a smile but Joe continued to frown at him "Barry you threw him across a corridor and broke two lockers with the force."

"Adrenalin" Barry dead panned "and I'll pay for the lockers it's no big deal."

"Barry that wasn't adrenalin and you know it" Joe stated firmly before he smiled encouragingly "please come and sit down, hear me out."

He wanted to argue, yell that this was ridiculous and stomp up the stairs in typical teenage fashion but something in Joe's stance told him just to do as he was told. Joe may be an easy going guy about most things but the two things he was serious and focused on where his job and his kids. Barry wasn't about to believe that something supernatural was going on but he wanted to hear Joe out. So with reserved resignation he shuffled towards the kitchen dumping his rucksack at the bottom of the stairs.

As he entered the small homely kitchen Iris was waving a spatula at Len who was sitting on the counter top. He regarded the spatula with a look of boredom but Barry moved forward knowing the cat was going to push his luck a little too far one of these days. The cat grunted at being lifted but settled against Barry's chest swishing his tail happily and sniffing at his ear.

Iris glared at the cat as Barry sat at the small kitchen table and decided it let Joe prompt the conversation "what happened today with Tony?"

Barry looked from his foster dad to Iris with a look of bemusement "I'm not sure, I wanted him out my face and then he...was."

It was a lame finish and Iris rolled her eyes turning to face him fully and cross her arms over her chest "you threw him about 5 feet in the air."

Barry stroked down Len's back absently "so everyone keeps reminding me" he muttered darkly before adding sharply "and that's an exaggeration."

"Whatever, you left a dent in the wall" she declared then she frowned "what did he say to you anyway?"

Barry's face darkened "nothing" and it didn't take Joe being a detective to guess what Woodrall had said to his boy. "Barry" he tried soothingly "I want you to think about this logically you must know that what happened with Tony wasn't natural right?"

Barry sighed and placed Len on the table in front of him "it was unusual okay I'll admit that but that doesn't mean it's...what you're saying it is."

"Think Barry" Joe said again "I bet that wasn't the only weird thing that happened today?"

He was about to shout that it was when the nagging thought of Cisco that morning with his chem textbook. Cisco kept swearing even after class that he had left his textbook in the van and couldn't understand how it had appeared in his bag even interrogated Caitlin to see if she had slipped it in which she denied. He bit his bottom lip, stomach starting to twist when he remembered that while Cisco was brilliant he was also a forgetful idiot and was constantly misplacing things.

"Nothing else happened Joe" Barry said evenly "I'm not sure where you think this 'joke' is going and if my dad was in on it then well executed but it's gone too far." He stood to leave "look I'm not really hungry" then out of habit he called dejectedly as he turned to the door "come on Len."

"Barry -"

"You know as 'talks' go that's worse than your explanation of the birds and the bees to Iris."

Barry froze at the drawling voice that he did not recognise and spun on the spot slowly to see Joe and Len glaring at each other. "You pervert!" Iris shouted "you listened to that conversation?!"

Barry prayed, begged whatever higher being was out there that he wouldn't hear the voice again and that it wouldn't come from...

Len looked over his shoulder at Iris before eyeing Joe again with an honest to god smirk "watched it too, I was waiting it out to see who's head would explode with embarrassment first."

Joe looked ready to strangle the cat in front of him while Barry gaped at the animal "h-he -" Len looked at him with the dull expression he knew so well "you talked?"

Len grinned, full rows of sharp teeth on display "yup, thought I better step in before this coming out party sinks further into the mud."

Barry didn't even know how to react to that, the voice was definitely coming from the cat and it didn't look fake as Len's mouth moved in tandem with the words forming them on his lips and the smirk he wore was almost...human.

"I think I broke him" Len tilted his head and suddenly he looked too much like the cat that woke Barry up every morning and purred on his lap while he watched TV.

He waved his arms and stumbled backwards from the group "nope, no I'm not – just no bye!"

Then he all but ran from the kitchen and tripped up the stairs to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut.

"That went well I thought" Len drawled before leaping lightly off the table and following Barry.

Joe stood and said in an exasperated tone "and where are you going?"

"Well I can't do any worse than you" the cat drawled before starting up the stairs.

"Ignore him dad" Iris scowled after the cat "Barry just needs time."

Joe frowned up at his ceiling knowing that Barry would be pacing his room right above their head either that or curl up under his covers. He worried that Barry would do what he always does with personal things, bottle them up and let it eat him alive before the stress finally becomes too much. He did the exact thing with Henry being put in prison and it was a hellish first 6 months when he came to live with him and Iris. But this...this had the exact potential to blow stuff up. If Barry ignored his magic, the result might be worse than a few bent lockers and a winded bully.

* * *

"Come on kid let me in."

"Go away!" Barry threw a pillow at the door to stop Len from scratching at the bottom trying to annoy him into opening it. It was an old trick that the cat had basically perfected after the first week Barry moved in.

"Look I know this sucks for a birthday present but if it helps I got you something" Len's voice was laced with amusement and the dull thud against the door again told him that Barry had found the dead bird on his windowsill.

"God that's disgusting" Barry groaned "I always wondered why you left dead things on my window near my birthday."

"Well I can hardly buy you a book can I?" Len sat on his hunches "come on kid let me in" then with a swallow of distaste he added "please."

There was a long pause before Len smirked at the sound of Barry shuffling off his bed and then the door opened. Len shot past like a streak of grey lightening before Barry could block the gap with his leg and jumped up on the familiar and comfortable bed.

Barry turned back to glare at the cat before closing the door once more, with more force than needed and leant on it instead of returning to the mattress. Len's nose scrunched in irritation "come on now, have you ever known me to bite?"

"I didn't know you could talk!" Barry snapped back and Len swayed his head as though nodding.

"Touché" but then he sighed "Barry I would have told you the moment you moved into the house 5 years ago but I was forbidden by Joe because it was against your dad's wishes to know before you came into your powers." Then he added with an even bigger sigh "and while I don't exactly obey Joe much this would have got me a worse punishment than water sprayed in my face." A snort of amusement built disobediently in Barry's throat making Len glare "yeah now you know how much I hated that little punishment when I couldn't react...accordingly."

"Actually I'm remembering all the times you had 'accidents' in Joe's room after he did that" Barry grinned but it fell away from his face quickly.

"Barry sit down" Len soothed "I know you kid, bed is sanctuary when you're upset and I understand why you _are_ upset."

Defeated Barry trudged to his bed and threw himself onto the mattress to lie on his side and let Len walk up the bed to lie by his chest. Out of habit Barry ran a hand down Len's back and the cat closed his eyes a purr rumbling in his chest.

"I don't understand why my dad didn't tell me" he whispered after a moment, his voice small and Len opened his eyes lazily.

"I would assume it had something to do with the fact your mom was mortal and that your family magic has a long bloody history to it."

"Bloody?" Barry repeated shocked his hand stilling over Len's back.

Len sighed "I shouldn't tell you Barry, your dad will explain things a hell of a lot better than I will." Len closed his eyes again and placed his chin atop his front paws "why have you stopped pampering me?"

Barry glowered down at the cat but started to pet him again because while he was now replaying every instance where Len had meowed impatiently for attention in the past with annoyance now with the knowledge that he wasn't a 'dumb' animal there was gratitude there to. Len was trying to distract him and he was beyond grateful for it.

"So come on why would Joe enchant a cat to talk if he hates you?"

Len tensed at the question before glaring at Barry threw thin slitted eyes "I am not simply a cat kid."

"Soooo..." Barry prodded impatiently and Len sighed.

"I was- am a warlock, unfortunately the Witch's Council don't take to attempts at world domination lightly so my punishment was a furry jumpsuit for a hundred years which I pull off a lot better than that horrible orange one mortals wear."

Barry frowned at this information "so if you tried to take over the world, which I'm loving the irony because cat's think they rule the world anyway" Len's glare intensified "why weren't you thrown in a cattery prison or something?"

The unimpressed look the cat threw at Barry made him smile again "because there is no such place, I am placed with a law enforcer of the magical community and I serve out my sentence as their pet or die of the shame."

"Joe's not that bad" Barry chided flicking Len's ear "he feeds you and lets you live with him which more than he would do for any other criminal."

"Only because he doesn't want me to roam the streets" Len smirked "I get into 'too much trouble.'"

"Wait" Barry suddenly thought "so is Joe a cop for witches as well?"

"Got it in one kid" Len answered licking his front paw with precision.

"Weird" Barry breathed out "so hundred years as a cat, that doesn't sound too bad."

"It's bad" Len corrected him sharply.

"Oh come on, you take like a million naps a day and don't have to go to school or work -"

"I can't meet new people, I can't use a bathroom or eat half the food I loved or drink or enjoy intimacy -"

"Okay okay" Barry soothed scratched behind Len's ear "I get it, it sucks."

Len groaned "it could be worse, there are prisons for warlocks but I've been to most and never last in them very often."

For some reason Barry found this hilarious "quick escape artist are you?"

Len purred triumphantly "lets just say Houdini learned everything from me" then he turned one of his front paws over and let at the soft pink pad "but I can't escape this."

Barry's eyes softened "well if it helps I like having you around and now you don't have to pretend that you're a normal cat."

"True" he sighed before leaning in to Barry's chest "and while I will deny it if you tell anyone I like you kid." Barry grinned at that and leant down to kiss the top of Len's head making him yowl "yeah and you're not allowed to do that any more!"

"Try and stop me" Barry teased making Len simply glare at him before his eyes spotted the mangled remains of his catch still on the floor. Barry following his line of sight asked in disgust "are you going to eat that?"

"Don't you want it?" Len asked with mock hurt "I got it for you."

"Yuck" Barry threw himself back onto his bed and they lay in companionable silence for a few more minutes.

"You should talk to Joe" Len spoke quickly before he could talk himself out of it.

"Yeah?"

"He cares about you, Iris to and they worry" he told Barry honestly but with tone that his frankness was alien to even himself.

"I know" Barry sighed "but he should have told me, him and my dad. They had no right to keep something that's part of me hidden."

The bitterness was plain in his voice and Len shook his head "Barry knowing wouldn't have made this any easier and you are the biggest over thinker I've ever met you'd have had an aneurysm before your 14th birthday."

Now Barry was pouting which Len always found endearing "I'm not that bad" but he didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah well just remember that Joe was following orders so don't be _too_ hard on him" Len drawled and Barry rose his head enough to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Your tone implying that I cause some distress?"

Len smirked "you're a teenager that just discovered he has supernatural powers, what do you think?"

* * *

"Barry are you ready for school?" Joe was darting about the living room grabbing his keys and badge getting ready to run out the door. Iris was already away having grabbed a lift with her best friend Linda while Barry sat cross legged on the sofa, dressed but without his shoes on and a large ancient leather bound book open on his legs.

"No but I just need to put my shoes on" then he grinned up at his harassed foster father "and anyway I may have solved all my bad time keeping problems."

Joe snorted "hows that?"

"Well I'm a warlock right? Can't I just turn back time?"

Joe looked at him like he was crazy "no, what makes you think that?"

The smile fell off Barry's face, just as a horn blared outside telling him that Cisco was there and suddenly he was throwing the book to the sofa and limbs flailing, threw himself off the sofa. "I gotta go" he yelped running to his converse at the front door and ramming his feet into them.

"Where's the fire kid?" Len called casually as he walked down the stairs but Barry ignored him and flew out the front door. Joe sighed before moving to his front door again picking up the abandoned rucksack at the end of the sofa and held it aloft. Two seconds later Barry threw himself back through the front door grabbed the bag and disappeared again tripping over his undone laces as he went.

Joe shook his head with a fond smile on his face before looking at Len who was still on the stairs with narrowed eyes "what did you say to him last night?"

Len simply blinked at him "nothing of importance."

"Yeah well remember what I said Snart" Joe warned darkly "leave Barry alone you've caused enough trouble in your own life don't ruin his."

Irritation shot down Len's back and made the fur his fur stand to attention but he managed a cool voice as he said "that's gratitude for you."

"Don't make it sound like you do anything for him" Joe remarked dryly "I know your type you do everything for your self."

Then he walked back towards the kitchen probably to grab his lunch leaving Len to scowl after him.

* * *

Sooooo first chapter. Hope it's enjoyable, nice comments are like cupcakes welcome and wanted...Danni


End file.
